Family
by SasukePrismaColor
Summary: Asuna and Itachi have a son named Reyke. He's all around sweet and precious in public, but, contrary to popular belief, he gives his parent's more than enough trouble at home. "Reyke, get off the table!" [Cover image was drawn for me by my friend for Christmas.]
1. Chapter 1

Family

Summary: Asuna and Itachi have a son named Reyke. He's all around sweet and precious in public, but, contrary to popular belief, he gives his parent's more than enough trouble at home. "Reyke, get _off_ the table!"

Pairings: ItachiAsuna, SasukeSakura, NarutoHinata, others mentioned

Disclaimer: I own nothing here except my characters and the story itself.

Note: Redo of A Baby will Make Love Stronger! I'm redoing this because I want to, and I don't want to follow the same pattern I had for When You have a Child. It's also not chronological. This is a modern story, so, no ninja powers and stuff like that. I have no idea what Itachi's job is. Anyone want to pick one? Best one wins. (Asuna's a stay-at-home-mom no matter what Itachi's job is.) [Short first chapter, yes, but, I will do what I can to make them longer]

Note2: I was supposed to post this on Christmas, as that is Reyke's birthday. My apologies. I was with my family and received two video games for Christmas, one of them being the Kingdom Hearts HD remake, and I had to play it.

Enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The days following Christmas are, for most, happy and joyous for various reasons. For some it's because they get to see family they haven't seen in a while, for others it's because they just get to spend time with their families. Still for others, the days following Christmas can be depressing and saddening for one reason or another.

For Itachi Uchiha and his wife, Asuna, the days following Christmas were becoming less happy and more heart wrenching as they went by. The couple had finally, after nearly six years, been able to welcome their first child into the world, only he was nearly two months early and not doing well at the moment. The tiny newborn Uchiha had highly underdeveloped lungs when he was born, and developed pneumonia two days after his birth, forcing him to stay in the NICU while Asuna recovered from the emergency C-section she had been put through. Because of her son's condition, Asuna had yet to see, let alone hold, him.

_He was born on Christmas and it's already the 28__th__… he's three days old and I don't even know what he looks like…_

"That's it, I'm gonna go see my baby boy." Asuna nodded, doing her best to ease herself of her hospital bed without pain, only having a slight issue when she stood up. "OK, we're getting there…"

"Asuna, get back in bed."

Said twenty-seven-year-old woman nearly jumped when she heard her thirty-two-year-old husband say her name and tell her to get back into the hospital bed without a second thought.

"But… Itachi, I wanna see the baby!"

"You'll see him when they say it's all right for you to."

"But he's mine!" Asuna crossed her arms over her chest and gave a pout. "He lived inside my body for seven months and I want to see him! This stupid 'no pictures of NICU babies' rule is idiotic! Please, let me see him."

Itachi looked at Asuna, before sighing. "You're not going to let me say no, are you?"

"Absolutely not."

"Fine. I'll get a nurse and we'll go see him."

"Thank you!"

* * *

Asuna couldn't help but pull at the sleeves on her robe as the nurse led her and Itachi down the hallway to the NICU. Having the wheelchair, in Asuna's opinion, proved to be helpful, because she knew there was no way she was recovered enough to walk down the hall on her own yet.

"Everyone's been talking about him, ma'am."

"In a good way?"

"Of course!" the young nurse, Asuna guessed she was probably about twenty-four or so, laughed a bit. "Everyone has been commenting on how precious he is and his looks, which I can see he got from your husband."

Itachi sighed while Asuna laughed and looked back at him. "I expected our son to look like you. It was inevitable."

"Asuna, please."

Asuna giggled as the nurse finally led them into the NICU, taking the two straight to their three-day-old son.

"Here he is, ma'am. He's been responding very well to all treatments. Your doctor said he's likely to be able to go home soon after the new year."

"That's great!" Asuna smiled, looking at her tiny son and tearing up at seeing how small and helpless he looked. _Poor baby…_ "Can I hold him?"

"Of course. We'll need to get you situated in a better spot, though."

"I don't mind."

"All right then."

It took barely two minutes for Asuna to get herself into a better spot and to get her baby into her arms. The nurse had taken the three-day-old out of his incubator and led Asuna and Itachi over to a space where they could spend some time with him without another person to bother them. Asuna couldn't say a word the whole time because she was so excited to hold the baby boy she had carried for seven months before his unexpected early Christmas day birth. The nurse handed him over to her, laying him face down on Asuna's chest in order to keep the both of them in comfortable positions.

"I'll leave you three alone. If you need anything, just call." The nurse smiled and left, just as Asuna started fully crying.

"Oh… oh, hi little angel… Itachi, look at him. He's so tiny."

"Mm-hm…" Itachi didn't know what he could say at this point to keep his wife from crying. He knew she was going to start the second she got to hold their son and keep him close. It was to be expected after she hadn't been allowed to hold him since he had been born.

"Oh, sweet little baby… you need a name, don't you? What do you think, Itachi? What should we name him?" Asuna looked at Itachi and gave a smile as he kneeled beside where she and their son were, setting his hand on the baby's head.

"How about Reyke?"

Asuna blinked, smiling even more and nodding, looking back at their son. "I like it… Reyke Uchiha sounds perfect. Don't you think, angel? Do you like your name, Reyke?"

All Asuna received in return from Reyke was a small gurgle, one that was barely audible, but still there.

"I think he likes it, Asuna."

"I think so too, Itachi… I'm so happy I finally get to hold him. I love you and Reyke."

"I love you both as well, Asuna."

Asuna still smiled, staring down at Reyke and keeping her tiny black haired son as close as possible.

_Reyke, I hope you'll be happy with me and your dad… we love you more than you'll ever know, sweetie._

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Aw, cutie… did you have a good sleep?" Asuna giggled lightly to herself as she lifted her six month old out of his crib, holding Reyke close and kissing the top of his head. "You slept through the whole night, I'm so impressed!"

Reyke let out a small yawn, snuggling himself against Asuna. He wanted more sleep, that was obvious, but Asuna knew it was time to get him up and care for him like she did every day.

Before Reyke was born, Asuna was a front desk secretary at the hospital where her dear friend and sister-in-law, Sakura, worked. The second she found out about Reyke, she made it known to her boss that she would be quitting a month after he was born, and she did.

Asuna left the hospital and became a stay-at-home-mom, following after her own mother and happily spending each day with her child.

"I love you, cutie pie. What should we do while we wait for daddy to come home, hm? How about… well, how about we change your diaper, get you fed, and then we'll decide, eh?"

Reyke blinked, looking up Asuna with no idea what she was talking about. The six-month-old gave a small, happy gurgle with a smile on his face, making Asuna laugh as she laid him down on the changing table.

"All right sweetie. We'll just do whatever today."

+!+

Reyke stared at Asuna as she folded the laundry-it was mainly towels-and wished he could help her. He was barely six months old, but he thought that folding the laundry looked like a lot of fun to him. Whenever Asuna stopped folding to watch whatever it was she had on the TV, Reyke would pout and make a whining sound, which always made her look at him right away with a smile, asking what was wrong before he smiled and she kissed his forehead.

Asuna adored her tiny baby. She and Itachi had been married for seven years before Reyke was born, and during that time they had been through four miscarriages and a round and a half of medical tests, which only showed Asuna being positive for fertility problems. The whole ordeal broke her heart when she found out, as being a mother was the number one thing to do on her list (after getting married of course) and it felt like it was being stripped away from her piece by piece as they went to different doctors who told her a million different things and did nothing to help or give her hope that it could, one day, happen.

Itachi was the one to do that. Any time Asuna came home and told him what _another_ doctor said, Itachi told her to get another opinion, to research her symptoms herself, and to definitely not give up hope.

_"Even if we have to adopt, we **will** have a family one day, I promise."_

Asuna heard that promise from Itachi every time she received a new diagnosis. Every time it made her cry and hug Itachi, it made her pour out her heart that she wanted a baby that was one hundred percent theirs and one that she carried inside of her. Itachi already knew all that, especially when they found out that Sasuke and Sakura were having their second child three years ago, and Asuna once again expressed her want to try for a baby.

Two years after that, they found they were having a baby of their own, and Asuna was put on weekly doctors' appointments that eventually turned to bi-weekly appointments as a precaution. Even then Reyke was two months early, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that the two had their first child, and they were ecstatic beyond belief.

Now, Reyke had been with them six months, after being released from the hospital at three weeks old, and he had yet to have even one problem since his early birth.

Reyke let out a whine, making Asuna look at him again, another smile on her face. "What is it? Why are you so whiny today?"

She picked him up off the couch cushion, hugging him and kissing his little cheek. "Oh! I bet you miss daddy, huh? Well, don't worry. He'll be home soon, and then we can do something together as a family, all right?"

Reyke whined once more, snuggling against Asuna and making noises with his pacifier, which made her laugh.

"What a sweetie you are…"

+!+

"Sakura said she was going to come over tomorrow with Sanosuke and Keiko so they could play with Reyke."

"Mm…"

"Itachi, are you even listening to me?"

"Of course, Asuna. You said Sakura is bringing Sanosuke and Keiko over tomorrow."

Asuna blinked while Itachi smirked. She honestly thought he wasn't listening, but who could listen to another person when they were holding Reyke? He was a happy, bubbly baby that could capture your attention in two seconds flat, making it hard for anyone or anything else to steal your attention.

And Asuna knew that was exactly what happened whenever she or Itachi got a hold of their son. Asuna would, inadvertently, drown people out while she had Reyke, giving him all the hugs and kisses she felt he deserved just for being born, just for being alive, while Itachi could easy direct all his attention to Reyke and still listen to those talking to him.

He had done so recently at his parents' house, scaring Asuna when she found out he was paying attention to her _and_ Reyke, especially considering she had made a not so kind comment about someone they both knew, but that Itachi knew much better, and he felt the need to correct her for it.

"Well, fine, you were listening, good to know…" Asuna sighed, looking at Itachi and smiling at the soft look in his eyes, which he only ever held when he was looking at her or Reyke. "Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"If Reyke ends up being our only child, you'll be happy, right?"

"Of course. Did you think otherwise?" Itachi gave his wife a questioning look while she shrugged.

"No, not really. I was just… checking. You know, since I have PCOS(1) and I'm diabetic, it's unlikely we'll have another successful pregnancy, unless something can be done about my condition, and-"

Asuna stopped midsentence when Itachi kissed her, hoping it would keep her from getting upset about the situation.

"Asuna, you're rambling… really, I don't mind if Reyke is our only biological child, all right? He was a special blessing, and I'm glad for him."

Asuna blinked once again, smiling and nodding.

"Agreed. A very, very special little blessing…"

**END CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have no idea how long this is going to be, so, please don't ask. :D

This, mostly, serves as an explanation chapter about why it took them so long to have a baby (after trying multiple times). Yes, I do plan to have chapters based before Reyke was born, with more explanation into why he was so important to Itachi and Asuna; I believe I will start that in the next few chapters.

PCOS stands for polycystic ovary syndrome. I would explain it, but I'm still reading about it. It's, basically, an imbalance of a woman's hormones. Cysts within the ovaries are common, but are not harmful. The cysts are what cause the hormone imbalance (got all this from the webmd website).

I'll see you guys for chapter three!

(did anyone else have problems with uploading on the site today? it took me all day to get this up)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Reyke! Would you come help me put the dishes in the dish washer?"

Reyke tilted his head, looking at the coloring book he had been planning to color in, putting it down and running to the kitchen. Filling the dish washer as his _favorite_ thing ever to do with Asuna or Itachi. His coloring could wait until later. Putting dishes in the dish washer was much more fun than coloring.

"Help?" Reyke nearly shouted as he ran into the kitchen, smiling when Asuna nodded and handed him a plate to put in the dish washer.

"I love that you like doing this. Momma hated it when she was little."

"Why?"

"Because I liked to play. I was also the second baby your grandma and grandpa had, so, I thought that your uncle Daisuke should be the one to help, not me."

"Oh." Reyke smiled at Asuna, making her do the same as she handed him more dishes to put in the dish washer.

Asuna never would understand why Reyke liked filling it up with the dirty dishes, but she was thankful he was big enough to do so and that he did like it. When Reyke was only a few months old, Asuna had trouble taking of him and doing the dishes and anything else that needed to be done around the house.

_Carrying a three month old while I did the laundry wasn't hard, but the dishes… that was quite a pain._

"Done?" Reyke looked up at Asuna after he put the last bowl in the dish washer, receiving a nod in return.

"That was the last dish, sweetie. OK, all we have to do now is add the dish washer detergent and then… well, you should probably take a nap."

"No nap!"

Asuna giggled and picked Reyke up as he squirmed, fighting because he knew she would definitely lay him down for a nap once the dish washer was going. "Reyke, I'll take a nap with you. Is that ok?"

Reyke stopped moving and nodded. He would rather take a nap with Itachi or Asuna than by himself.

"All right! So, let's put the detergent in the dish washer and-"

Asuna was cut off in the middle of her sentence when the phone rang. She set Reyke down and told him to stay there and be good while she answered the phone and talked to his grandmother.

Reyke watched Asuna as she left, looking over at the box of dish detergent before picking it up.

He could do this himself! There was no reason to bother mommy when she was on the phone with grandma, all he had to do was pour the soap into the dish washer and let mommy start it… right? How hard could it be for a two-year-old to do on their own?

Reyke moved over to the dish washer and started pouring the detergent in the spot he always saw mommy pour it in, before he turned it closed and set the box down.

_I did it myself._

Reyke smiled as Asuna walked back into the room a few minutes later, and, believing she had gone ahead and put the detergent in before she left, closed the dish washer and started it, looking back to Reyke with a smile when she was done.

"Ready for a nap?"

"No."

"Too bad. Mommy wins this time."

"Aw…"

+!+

Reyke stared at the dish washer. There were very, very strange noises coming from it and Asuna noticed this recently, calling Itachi immediately to see if he knew anything about it.

"Well, it's just making this weird sound! …No, I don't know how to describe it… it kinda sounds like someone threw a wrench in it. …yeah, ok, see you soon then."

Asuna sighed as she shut the phone off, looking at Reyke who turned his head to look at her. "Well, daddy's on his way home. We have no idea what's wrong with the darned dish washer, so… we'll just have to wait and see what happens, eh?"

Reyke nodded, looking back to the dish washer and staring at it again.

"Broken?"

"I hope not! Your dad and I have had this dish washer since we moved in here… I would hate for it be broken after only nine years…then again, that is quite old for a dish washer, huh…"

"Old."

"Older than you!"

Reyke looked at Asuna and smiled, nodding.

"I two!"

"Yes, you are!"

+!+

"Seriously? It went for an _hour_ before you noticed anything?"

"Itachi… I told you! I was taking a nap with Reyke. OK, I wasn't napping, I was doing early Christmas shopping, but, really. How should I know what the heck the problem is with the dish washer?"

"You're the one that uses it every day."

"It's nine years old! It could be breaking, for all we know!"

Reyke listened as his parents seemed to be arguing over the whole ordeal with the dish washer. He didn't know what was wrong either, but he was just watching it like he had been earlier. He wasn't really expecting anything cool to happen, but was quite surprised when he saw bubbles start pouring out of the side of the dish washer.

Reyke blinked, looking to the living room and then the dish washer. "Uh oh…" the two-year-old was fairly convinced that dish washers were not supposed to suddenly start pouring out suds and water, because he had never seen this happen after his mom or dad had started it.

This couldn't be normal.

"Momma!"

"Hold on a minute, Reyke! …why can't I find that darned manual?!"

"You're not looking in the right place, Asuna."

"Then help me!"

"All right…"

Reyke pouted for a moment, running back to kitchen. There even more bubbles on the floor than there were when he ran to get Asuna and Itachi, and he didn't know what to do. His parents were too busy trying to find the manual to pay attention when he was trying to tell them that the dish washer was spitting up bubbles and water, and knew that if he tried again, they would probably ignore him.

_…I'm gonna…_

+!+  
"Ah, I found it, Itachi!"

"_Finally_."

"Shut up. Read it while I see what Reyke wanted."

Itachi rolled his eyes, but still did so. The manual had very little about the warranty, but Itachi knew that it had to have been long gone, meaning there was no way for them to get a brand new dish washer from the same company.

"Ah, Reyke! Itachi, come look at this!"

He sighed, laying the manual down and heading straight for the kitchen, stopping when he saw a large amount of bubbles.

_…ah, that's what it was…_

"What about Reyke?"

Asuna looked at her husband, before pointing to their two year old, who was in the middle of the bubbles with a smile on his face.

"Reyke…"

"What are you doing?"

"Bubbles!" Reyke giggled, gathering up some bubbles and blowing them towards his parents, both of whom sighed.

"I'll go start the tub." Asuna shook her head as she started out of the kitchen. "Seems all he did was put in the soap and I didn't even notice."

Itachi nodded, crouching in front of Reyke, who waved.

"Reyke…"

"…I in trouble?"

"No. let's blame your mother this time, all right?"

"'Kay!"

"I heard that~!" Asuna spoke in a sing-song voice, poking her head back into the kitchen with a slight smirk on her face. "Now you're both in trouble, and you get to give him his bath tonight, Itachi."

_…Great…_

"Sorry…" Reyke stuck out his lower lip, giving Itachi his best sorry face that he could at the moment, though, it didn't work very well when he was covered head-to-toe in bubbles.

Sighing, Itachi shook his head, picking Reyke up even though that meant his own shirt was going to become soaked. "Don't worry about it. This is not your fault. Your mother did the same thing when we first got that thing…"

"Really?"

"Yes. Just… next time, let your mother pour in the soap, and don't play in the bubbles that come out of the dish washer, ok?"

"'Kay…" Reyke nodded, going to rub his eyes before Itachi stopped him.

"Don't. You'll get soap in your eyes. It hurts, trust me."

"Sleepy…"

"I know. After we get you done in the bathtub, you can go to sleep, ok?"

"'Kay…" yawning, Reyke wrapping his little arms around Itachi's neck and hugged him. "Love daddy…"

There was nothing Itachi could do to stop himself from smiling. Reyke was the light of his and Asuna's lives, and there was nothing that would ever, _ever_ change that.

"I love you too, Reyke."

**END CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wish my dish washer still worked... it keeled over last summer and we have to wash all the dishes by hand now. P:

Well, here's chapter there. The whole dish washer spitting up bubbles thing was an idea a friend gave me.

I'm considering writing about Itachi and Asuna's relationship before they got married... I'd probably do that as a prequel, though.

See you next chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Sanosuke-nii-san, what's going on?"

"What do you mean, Reyke?"

"Why are there so many people in my mommy and daddy's house? Is it someone's birthday?"

"Oh, haha!" Nine-year-old Sanosuke laughed, shaking his head and patting his two-year-old cousin on the head. He hadn't expected his only cousin to know what was going on; Sanosuke didn't even know until Sakura, his mother, told him exactly why they were going to his aunt and uncle's house on April 4th, and why they had to look 'presentable', as she put it.

"Ah, Reyke, it's your mom and dad's wedding anniversary!" Sanosuke gave a smile while Reyke tilted his head in confusion.

"What's that?"

"It's to celebrate when your parents got married. Aunt Asuna and Uncle Itachi have been married for ten years now! Just like my mom and dad!"

"Why?"

Sanosuke blinked as Reyke stared at him. "Well... your parents love each other."

"Why?"

"B-Because..."

"Why?"

Sasuke gave a nervous laugh, taking Reyke's hand and walking down the hall with him back to the party.

"Well... I don't know. But, my mom and dad love each because they've known each other since they were your age, and they decided to get married when they got older. I guess your dad and mom are the same." _Even though aunt Asuna is a couple years younger than uncle Itachi..._

Reyke stuck out his lower lip, still staring at Sanosuke. "That doesn't make sense, nii-san. Why do momma and daddy love each other?"

Sanosuke shrugged. "They just do."

"Why?"

The nine-year-old sighed, shaking his head. _I love my cousin, really, but... come on._

+!+

Reyke hummed to himself as he sat out on the front porch, popsicle in his mouth, swinging his feet back and forth while he waited for Itachi to return home for the day. After his parents' anniversary party, Reyke had been _dying_ to ask Itachi why and how he fell in love with Asuna, but hadn't gotten the chance to because he was always busy when Reyke thought about it.

Asuna had told Reyke that Itachi was busy with a major computer programming assignment he had at work, and that was why he had been so very busy lately.

_But momma said daddy's finishing his project today! I'll get to ask him right when he gets home!_

Reyke finished off his popsicle, dropping the stick on the porch and standing up and squinting his eyes a bit, hoping to see Itachi start walking up the sidewalk soon. Not seeing the person he had been hours to see, Reyke plopped back down on the wooden porch with a sigh, sitting cross legged as he continued to wait and watch.

"Reyke, it's dinner time!"

The two-year-old looked at the door, seeing Asuna smile at him while gave a frown.

"But... daddy's not-"

"We can wait for him together after we eat, ok? Daddy called me a moment ago to tell me he would be a little late and that we could go on without him, all right?"

Reyke pouted, looking down the sidewalk before standing up and looking up at Asuna. "When?"

"He said about another hour. But," Asuna grabbed a hold of Reyke's hand and started leading him inside. "Just because we have a time does not mean that you can scarf down your dinner. I don't want you sick, ok?"

Reyke nodded, looking back once more.

"OK, momma."

+!+

"Reyke, sit down." Asuna laughed as Reyke pouted, staring down the sidewalk as he waited for Itachi. She made extra sure that her small son did not wolf down his food, and it took him half an hour to finish because of that. Now, the two were waiting on the porch for Itachi so Reyke could ask him whatever it was that was so important.

"Momma, there's daddy!" Reyke jumped up and down, before climbing off the porch and running right for Itachi, who barely had enough time to grab his small son before he jumped up at him.

"Reyke, what are you doing?"

"We've been waiting!" Reyke pointed back at Asuna, who gave a smile and wave to her husband. "I wanted to ask you something!"

Itachi nodded, picking Reyke up and walking back to porch, sitting beside Asuna while still holding their child.

"Welcome home."

"Thank you. Now, Reyke. What did you want to ask me?"

Reyke looked up at Itachi with a bright smile. "How did you fall in love with momma?"

Both adults were silent, looking at each other before looking at their two-year-old.

"Reyke," Asuna started, as Itachi was still thinking through the question. "Why are you asking your father this? What... why do you need to know?"

Reyke turned his hear towards Asuna, giving a smile. "Sanosuke-nii-san said you got married because you love each other... I wanna know why!"

Asuna blinked, while Itachi nodded.

"Your mother and I have known each other since she was two and I was seven. That was well over twenty years ago when we met, nearly thirty."

Asuna sighed, shaking her head. "That makes me feel so old..."

"Be quiet, Asuna." Itachi smirked as his wife's pout, realizing for the first time that Reyke's match hers _exactly_. "Anyway, your mother and I were friends for a long time before we started dating. And-"

"What's dating, daddy?"

"Well... how about I explain that to you in a few years?"

Asuna scoffed while Reyke nodded.

_Dang kid. I expected you to badger him more!_

"When we did start dating," Itachi ignored Asuna's scoff before he continued on. "I was twenty-three and your mother was eighteen. We were at the same college and were able to spend more time together that we had previously been able to. Your mother was elated to be close to me again."

"You had been gone for five years! I barely saw you during breaks!"

Itachi rolled his eyes, looking at Asuna. "Asuna-"

"I know. 'Be quiet'. Don't have to tell me twice, love."

He nodded, looking back at Reyke. "Reyke, I love your mother because of who she is. She's insane, yes-"

"Hey!"

"-but I love her all the same. She's my best friend and the _only_ person I will allow to mess with me for any reason."

Reyke blinked, smiling and giggling. "OK! Momma's turn! Why do you love daddy?"

Asuna smiled at Reyke, sighing as she wrapped her arms around Itachi's left arm and leaned against him. "I love your dad because he loves me. I am an _impossible_ person to love, I have many issues, but your daddy loved me despite all that and gave me the best gift I could have ever for."

"What's that?"

"You, sweetheart."

"Oh..." Reyke gave a big smile, nodding. "OK!"

"Reyke, can momma ask you a question?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Why do you love us?"

The small child blinked, before speaking. "I love momma and daddy because they take care of me and love me and make sure I'm safe!"

Asuna felt tears jump to her eyes and she kissed Reyke on the forehead, making Itachi smile slightly.

"I love you so, so, _so_ much Reyke."

"As do I, Reyke."

Reyke smiled, pulling his parents into a hug and giggling as he did so. "Love you both!"

_Because you love me and you love each other!_

**END CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay, a finished chapter~! :D

My heart, she aches after chapter 662. ;-; I don't want my babies to die, noo~

If you all have anything you'd like to see in this fanfic, please tell me and I'll see what I can do! :)

See you all next time~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Reyke, please, stop!"

"But I want a sister!"

"Oh gosh…" Asuna let out a loud sigh as she fell into a chair at the kitchen table, staring at her newly turned four-year-old who had himself flat on the floor, crying because he wanted a baby sister.

Asuna had no idea how to tell him that it was highly unlikely to happen because of how her body was. She had been told, when Reyke was about three months old, that it would be considered a miracle if she were to get pregnant again, and even then she would have to be watched very closely to keep from having a miscarriage.

_I can't go through that again… Itachi and I can't go through a fifth miscarriage… no way._

After that, Asuna had told Itachi that she didn't want to purposefully get pregnant, just to be safe. If they had a surprise pregnancy she said they could do everything possible in order to keep from suffering another miscarriage, something Itachi agreed to. He knew that, even if Asuna went on birth control pills, they could have a day where she missed or the pill completely failed, but neither of them would've cared.

_We want another baby, we really do, but… I don't want anything bad to happen again…_

Asuna was thirty-one, and knew that she still had a few years to try and have another baby, but she was also terrified of suffering through another miscarriage. The four in the first two years of their marriage were enough.

"R-Reyke…"

Reyke didn't listen. Instead, he started crying even more and hitting his fists into the floor, which made Asuna worry that he would hurt himself on the tiled floor. Reyke was an adamant child. He would fight to get what he wanted and would be upset for over two days before he got over it and left whatever subject it was alone. This, however, had been going on for months, and Reyke had shown no signs of dropping this subject.

"Reyke, baby, listen to momma." Asuna slid out of her seat and got on the floor beside Reyke, setting her hand on his back and rubbing back and forth in an effort to calm him down.

"No! I want a sister!" Reyke looked up at Asuna, tears streaming down his face as his bangs fell over his eyes. "Sanosuke-nii-san has a sister; I want one too!"

Asuna sighed, shaking her head and lifting Reyke up, setting him in her lap, wiping his tears away and pushing his bangs back, tying his hair back with the hair tie she had on her wrist. Reyke was extremely close to his cousin Sanosuke, who was Sasuke and Sakura's oldest child, and Reyke wanted to be exactly like his older cousin in every way possible.

"Sweetheart, I love you. You're so sweet and loving. But I don't think you'll be getting a baby sister, or brother for that matter."

Reyke sniffed, rubbing his eyes before looking at Asuna. "Why, momma?"

"W-Well…" Asuna gulped, pulling Reyke closer and hugging him tightly. "Momma's body doesn't seem to handle having babies in it very well, love. Before you were born… mommy was told four times that she was supposed to have a baby. All four times the… the baby… um, sweetie…" Asuna bit her lip as she looked at Reyke, who was staring at her and blinking, wondering what she was trying to say. "Reyke, mommy lost each of those babies. Daddy and I weren't supposed to have them at that time, honey."

"What do you mean, momma?"

"U-Um…" Asuna sighed, shaking her head. There was no way to hide it unless she told him to wait, but she knew she was too far into the story to say that. "Reyke, the babies' momma was told she was supposed to have all died before they could be born. After the fourth one passed away, mommy and daddy were told that we weren't going to be able to have any babies live to birth, but guess what?"

"What?"

"You did. You lived and you're still living… we were so excited, even though you were so early. We had waited so long for you and we were blessed beyond belief to have you come into our lives. Reyke, I love you so much more than you will ever, ever know. Daddy does too, I promise. And I would absolutely love to give you a little sibling, but I'm scared to try because I don't want to lose another of your siblings before they're born, ok? If you're the only one daddy and I are blessed with, we're perfectly fine with that, because we have you and we love you more than life itself."

Reyke blinked, sniffling and nodding. "O-Ok… So… I have four big brothers and sisters?"

Asuna nodded, nearly crying as Reyke broke into a smile.

"Will I meet them one day?"

"Of course! You'll get to meet all four of them in heaven one day, baby."

Reyke giggled, hugging Asuna around the neck. "Love you, momma."

"I love you too, baby."

+!+

Reyke doesn't like hospitals. He hates when his parents take him there for check-ups, whether for him or either of them it didn't matter. He never liked going into hospitals or doctor's offices, but he was told that today was, hopefully, going to be a good day. Asuna hadn't stopped smiling since she got up that morning, and, for some odd reason, though it was a Wednesday, Itachi was home and had gone with Asuna to the doctor's office, taking Reyke along because there was no one free to baby-sit in the middle of the week.

Reyke was spending his time in them children's area with a few other kids before they all left. Once they were gone, Reyke got up from his spot and took the seat next to Itachi, not knowing what to do now.

"Daddy, what can I do while we wait for momma?"

"Why aren't you playing still?"

"Everyone left! What's taking momma so long?"

Itachi just smiled. He knew the exact reason Asuna was here, of course, but neither of them had told Reyke just in case there had been an error. "Something very important, Reyke. She'll be out soon."

Reyke huffed, sitting on the edge of his seat and swinging his legs back and forth. There were a few other people in the waiting room, the one across from him being a lady that was obviously very pregnant.

"Daddy, is she having a baby?" Reyke pointed over at the lady, who giggled and waved.

"Yes, Reyke. Don't point, it's not polite."

"Hey, daddy, where do babies come from?"

"I am not telling you that until you're much older."

"But… daddy…"

"No, Reyke."

Reyke stuck out his lower lip and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his seat.

_I want momma to hurry up so we can go home…_

"Itachi, Reyke! Ready to go?"

Reyke sat up when he heard his mother's voice, and didn't think anything of it when he saw his dad get up to meet her immediately when she came back into the waiting room.

"Well? Is everything like we thought?"

Asuna smiled, nodding and hugging Itachi, who returned it instantly. "Everything is fine… as long as I follow everything my doctor says it'll all go well this time."

Itachi nodded, pulling back from the hug and kissing Asuna on her forehead. "That's great, Asuna… really."

Asuna nodded, looking over at Reyke. "Hey, you. Come here. I want a hug!"

Reyke jumped up from his seat and ran over to Asuna, hugging her around the neck right away.

"Momma, why did it take you so long?!"

"Reyke…" Asuna's smile turned into a grin as she pulled back a bit and look at Reyke. "Do you remember how you asked mommy and daddy for a baby sister, but I told you my body didn't handle having babies in it very well?"

"Mm-hm…" Reyke nodded, not understanding what Asuna's point was at all.

"Well… sweetie, the reason this took so long is that… mommy found out today she's gonna have a baby, and we needed to know the absolute best way to keep the baby safe and happy inside mommy's tummy, so-"

"Wait! I'm getting a baby sister?!"

Asuna laughed as Reyke grinned, his excitement taking over before she could even say yes.

"Yes, sweetie, you get to be a big brother!"

Reyke's grin widened as he hugged Asuna once again, before pulling back and looking at her. "When?!"

"In early February is when the baby should be here."

Reyke nodded, still grinning.

"I get to be a big brother! Daddy, I get to be a big brother like you are!"

"Yes, Reyke, you do." Reyke's excitement was suddenly very infectious, making both Itachi and Asuna look at each other and smile, glad for this new development that they hoped and prayed would have a positive ending to it.

_No more miscarriages… just another baby to expend our family and make Reyke the big brother he wants to be. That's it._

**END CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**Author's Note****:** Another chapter in the books, hope you like it~

Not sure what's gonna happen in the next chapter... I may return to when Reyke was a baby for some fluff and cuteness.

Maybe I'll leave him with Itachi for a day in the next one...

See you next time~!


End file.
